The Hobbit Who Cried Wolf
by Mirfaen
Summary: Vignette The classic story, only it's Fellowship style. Pippin has a little fun but learns a valuable lesson in the end. Complete.


*The Hobbit Who Cried Wolf*

Author: Amorous

Rating: PG-13, just to be safe. There's some fighting, but nothing too gruesome.

**

Peregrin Took fiddled with his cloak restlessly. It was just into the first fifteen minutes or so of his watch and already he was bored out of his mind. He looked across the camp to where Merry sat, keeping watch with him. Pippin could easily tell that Merry was bored as well by the cycle the other Hobbit would go through. He would start by stratching his head, then went to tapping his knee, looking at the sky, then down at the camp, rolling his sleeves up, rolling his sleeves down, then scratching his head again.

Having just left Rivendell a little under a week before, Gandalf had said he was not overly worried about enemy scouts or spies and so had allowed the four Hobbits to take their share of keeping watch at night. At first, Pippin thought that would be a grand idea. But now, as the quietness of the night drew in around him, he was beginning to regret ever offering his services. 

He looked over everyone in the camp for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. Gandalf lay on his side, breathing heavily inside a mass of beard and cloaks. Boromir was on his side as well; his head slightly propped on the base of a tree trunk. Strider was resting easily on his back, with one arm folded behind his head and the other laying on the hilt of his sword. There was a large lump near Strider's head that Pippin guessed must be Gimli, judging from the rumbling sort of a snore that it seemed to be projecting. Pippin looked over to Legolas, who was sitting with his back to a large tree trunk and his hands resting on his knees. If Pippin hadn't known better, he would've thought that the Elf was awake, for his eyes were open. But the Hobbits had been told, so as to not be alarmed, that Elves sleep differently. They mix reality with the wanderings of dreams and so do not need to close their eyes in sleep unless in great pain or fatigue. So Pippin assumed from watching the Elf's chest rise and fall slowly that he was asleep. The other two Hobbits, Frodo and Sam, were in a tangle in the center of camp. Pippin tried to figure out which feet were attatched to which Hobbit, but quickly gave up.

Sighing, Pippin decided he needed something interesting to do to keep himself awake. He was thinking of counting the leaves on the trees above him when suddenly an idea popped into his head. This was an idea that would certainly keep him awake. He waved his hands at Merry and beckoned him over. Merry grinned when he heard the Took's plan.

"You are a genius, Pip!" Merry whispered excitedly. "They will surely see the humor in it!"

Silence descended on the camp as the two Hobbits looked at each other. The other seven sleeping companions were breathing peacefully. Then…

"Ahhh! Wolf! Help! Strider, Legolas! There's a Wolf! Wake up, quick!" Merry tore into the middle of camp, running over bodies and tripping himself up in a frantic rush. Pippin followed close behind, running about and prodding his friends to get up.

"Gandalf, Boromir! Everyone, wake up, help! A Wolf!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. It was instant chaos. Strider, Boromir, Gandalf, and Legolas all sprung to their feet, grabbing their weapons. Legolas leaped into the tree above him to get a better shot of the Wolf he had been told was there. Gimli rustled about on the ground, having missed the initial callings. 

"What is everyone doing?" He rumbled. "Some people are trying to get some sleep."

"Gimli, get up, now!" Strider snapped, pulling a sleepy Frodo and Sam to their feet. 

"Strider, what is it?" Frodo asked, rubbing his eyes and noticing the sword in the man's hand.

"A Wolf, a Wolf!" Pippin yelled, still running around. He suddenly came too close to Gimli, who was lumbering to his feet, and tripped over the Dwarf, sending himself flying into Gandalf, who stood with his staff at the ready. 

"Peregrin Took, settle yourself!" The Wizard said, catching the small Hobbit. "Where is this Wolf that you speak of?"

"It's coming, Gandalf, we saw it!" Merry quickly explained to them, putting on his best serious face.

"Well, we'll give the beast a surprise when it gets here, will we not?" Gimli growled, now fully awake, with his axe in hand.

Legolas suddenly dropped down at the side of the camp and strode in, putting his bow on his back once more. He didn't appear ready for the oncoming Wolf at all. In fact, he looked rather irritated.

"Blasted Elf, what do you think you are doing?" Gimli shouted at him, seeing no logic in the Elf's behavior. Not that he did normally, but this was a matter of endangering the Ringbearer. "Did you not hear the Hobbits?"

"I heard." Legolas glared back at the Dwarf a moment. He turned to the others. "There is no Wolf." He said simply.

No one moved for a long moment, all remained standing at the ready. Then, Gandalf and Strider slowly lowered their weapons. Boromir looked still suspicious, as though he trusted Gandalf and Strider but was unsure of Legolas' statement. Frodo and Sam stood, still sleepy and blinking, where they'd been hauled to their feet. 

"There is no Wolf." The Elf repeated with assurance. "I scouted the area. There is nothing." He shook his head and walked past them, towards his tree. The others slowly turned around to face the two Hobbits standing at the edge of camp. The two could not stand it any more and burst out into laughter, slapping each other on the back. Strider sheathed his sword with a sigh and without a word, set about rearranging the tussled camp. Boromir, Frodo, Sam, and Legolas began to help him, while Gimli just mumbled under his breathe and plopped down onto the ground, not bothering to fix his very twisted bedroll. Gandalf shook his head and lay back down as well.

"Foolish Hobbits…" The Wizard muttered.

Merry tried to get words out between fits of laughter. "That was…wonderful! Pip, that was a wonderful idea!" 

Pippin could not even reply, he was laughing so hard. It had worked better than he'd hoped. The only thing was that no one else seemed to find humor in it. He couldn't imagine why.

"Boromir, please relieve those two of their watch." Gandalf called from under his pile of beard and cloaks. He mumbled something else and then lay still. Boromir walked over to the two laughing Hobbits and directed them to their bedrolls, carefully stepping over Gimli, Frodo, and Sam, who'd gone back to sleep.

Strider and Legolas stood to the side of the camp, talking softly. Legolas was nodding in affirmation and Strider took one more glance into the trees before going back to his place on the ground. The Elf remained standing near the edge of the camp for the remainder of the night.

**

Four days later found Pippin sitting on a tree stump, once more fiddling with his cloak and watching seven of his companions sleep peacefully. Only this time Legolas was on watch as well, standing alert by his side. The Fellowship had long ago realized they would get much more rest out of the night when the two youngest Hobbits were not on watch together. So while Merry slept, Pippin was twiddling his fingers and wondering how much longer his watch would last.

He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. It was Legolas. The Elf said softly, "I am going to scout ahead on our trail. I will not be long." Pippin nodded and watched the Elf walk off into the trees. The Hobbit sat for a while in silence, looking around and tapping his fingers on his leg. His thoughts began to wander and he remembered the incident a few nights ago. Smiling, he recounted the event in his head, recalling the looks on everyone's faces. That was a very good idea, he had to admit. He looked again at the quiet camp. But this time Merry was asleep, too. He could do it again…it would be a perfect time to get the Brandybuck, he realized. Along with everyone else, of course. They needed some humor on this trip. He grinned as he searched the woods with his eyes for any sign of Legolas. None. This would be good.

He jumped up with a yell and made straight for Merry this time, grabbing and shaking him, yelling, "Wolf! Merry, there really is one this time! Get up, quick! Everyone, wake up! There really is a Wolf!" 

Merry jumped straight into the air, yelling along with Pippin. "Where? What? Pippin, I – help! What?"

Pippin quickly got the others roused, in much the same fashion as the first time. The two men, Gimli, and Gandalf all struggled to their feet, pulling weapons out. Frodo tried to haul Sam to his feet and focus his vision at the same time.

"Wolf!" Pippin yelled, flailing his arms about for effect. Merry was shouting too, and jumping up and down, although he was not sure why.

Strider suddenly turned on him in a fury. "Pippin, where is Legolas? What happened to him?"

Pippin stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. 

"Where is he?" Strider looked quite worried.

"He um…he went to check it out, I don't know where he is..."

Strider was gone into the woods in an instant, before Pippin could say any more. Pippin didn't want Strider to be worried for Legolas…but it did add to the chaos of the situation. He was suddenly grabbed by the collar and pulled into the middle of camp with Merry, Frodo, and Sam, where those remaining formed a loose circle about them. Boromir shifted back and forth on his feet, eyes alert and sword brandished, while Gimli stood with his axe, waiting for the Wolf to come and Gandalf searched the woods with his eyes, holding his staff in one hand and his sword in the other.

Legolas suddenly ran into camp, his bow up and an arrow notched. He slowed and looked at them in confusion. 

"Where is Aragorn?" He asked them, concern etched on his fair features.

"He went after you." Boromir's eyebrows furrowed.

"Then he is out there alone with a Wolf roaming about?" Gimli asked gruffly. "For an Elf?"

Legolas shot a look at the Dwarf that would've scared a dragon. Then he stopped when he realized what Gimli had said. "A Wolf?" Legolas eyes dropped as he processed the information, then quickly rose again. "I will find him." The Elf turned swiftly to go back into the woods.

"Wait!" Pippin called abruptly. This had gone a little too far. It was great fun in the beginning, but Pippin didn't want them wandering about in the woods looking for each other. Legolas turned to look at him. The Hobbit began to fidget under the Elf's scrutinizing stare. Scratching his curly hair with a hand, he continued, "Um…well, I…maybe you shouldn't…"

"Peregrin. Tell me this is not another jest." Gandalf said slowly, piercing him with a gaze of his own.

"It…well, I suppose you could say so." He hung his head, unable to meet the others' eyes. 

Boromir cursed and stuffed his sword in its sheath, stalking away. Gimli began grumbling unintelligible words and lumbered around, trying to find his bedroll. Even Frodo and Sam looked angry. Merry was glaring at him. "It was fun when I was in on it. But did you have to wake me from such a nice sleep? I was having a lovely dream about the Shire, Pip. The Shire!" 

Pippin was beginning to wish he hadn't gotten this idea. Legolas lifted his head and gave a light but resounding whistle. A moment later another answered him from not far away.

"Aragorn is on his way back." Legolas informed and went to help Frodo untwist his blanket.

Gandalf had not taken his firey gaze from the young Took. "Foolish Took! Why do you persist? It was allowed to pass the first time but must you continue?"

Pippin couldn't bear to look up. He was now very much wishing he hadn't pulled the prank a second time. This time was not quite as humorous as the first.

"Do you realize the damage you could've caused?" The Wizard went on berating the Hobbit while the others resituated the camp. "It is not funny anymore, Peregirin Took."

"Yes, I'm seeing that." Pippin mumbled without looking up.

Strider returned then, and quickly found out what had really happened. Pippin saw the man give a small roll of his eyes and shake his head. 

__

Well that is one joke that I will never play again. Pippin promised himself. He certainly had learned his lesson.

**

Two nights later, and Pippin was back on watch again. With Merry. Gandalf told them that this was their test. The Wizard knew that Pippin was genuinely sorry that he'd pulled the joke on them, but he'd made this night their final show of repentance. He wanted them to prove to the rest of the Fellowship that they were indeed trustworthy and capable of going through a whole two-hour watch without pulling something. The two Hobbits vowed to each other that they would be the best of watchmen this night. 

And so Pippin sat on a rock and listened to the soft rush of a nearby steam as it mixed with the crackling of their small fire. Merry sat on the other side of camp, as usual, and for a while they'd kept each other awake by making faces but that was quickly becoming very unstimulating. Merry suddenly waved at him and pointed to a spot on the ground between them. Pippin looked down in time to see Sam roll over right on top of Strider, his hands splayed all over the man's chest. Pippin quickly put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. Strider gently pushed the sleeping Hobbit away a few feet and turned over on his side, falling back asleep immediately. 

Pippin suddenly found himself thirsty. He quietly picked up his waterskin, but found it empty. He caught Merry's attention – who was still smiling – and held up his waterskin, then pointed into the woods in the direction of the stream to say he was going to fill it up. Merry nodded and tossed him his own to be filled as well.

Pippin tried to be stealthy as he made his way to the stream, which was in fact not very far away at all. He saw it rushing in front of him and bent down, dipping the nose of Merry's waterskin into the icy water, letting the coldness wash over his fingers. He was beginning to wonder how long he could keep his hand in the water without it going numb when he heard an interesting grumbling noise coming from across the stream. He looked up, but could see nothing. Figuring it must be the wind in the trees, he screwed the cap back onto Merry's now-full waterskin and began to fill his own. 

Then he heard the noise again. Now that he thought about it, it didn't really sound like wind. It was too low, and vibrating. He tried to see to the other side, but could only make out some rocks and trees. Then he saw a large, dark shape moving in the water not far from him. The moon blinked out from behind the clouds for a moment and Pippin saw two eyes glint in the feeble light before the moon passed under the clouds again. The Hobbit quickly stood up and screwed his cap back on with a shaking hand. That was no rock that was wading toward him. 

Pippin turned and ran back toward camp. It seemed much more of a distance going back than it did the first time. He burst into their small clearing, seeing that same peaceful scene. Seven sleeping companions; a small cackling fire. He stood there, not having any idea of what to do. Merry looked at him strangely and pointed at his waterskin as though he wanted it. Pippin just dropped them both and dashed to the nearest form, who happened to be Boromir.

"Boromir! I think I saw a Wolf!" He whispered, gently shaking the man's large shoulder. "Boromir!"

His only response was a sleepy grunt and a hand waving him away.

"Merry, I think there's a Wolf in the stream!" He looked up at his friend, but Merry just shook his head, looking amazed at what Pippin was saying.

"Pip, what are you doing? This is our test night, remember? Stop!" Merry whispered harshly as Pippin quickly rushed over to Strider and began to shake him.

"Strider, please wake up! I'm serious this time, there's something coming! Please listen!" The Hobbit desperately shook the man. Aragorn didn't even bother to turn over.

"Go back to your watch before Gandalf hears you. Let us get some rest for one night." The man mumbled, sounding not quite awake.

"No, don't fall alseep!" Pippin pleaded. "Strider!" The man didn't move. Pippin looked around, and saw that no one was moving. He needed someone to believe him, and soon. 

"Pippin, we vowed not to do anything! You'll get us in trouble!" Merry called softly. 

"Everybody wake up, please!" Pippin ignored Merry and tried shouting, but already knew it wouldn't work. All he got was a good round of grumbling and sleepy murmurs. 

Peregrin Took could hardly imagine what was happening. He knew he'd seen a Wolf being drawn to their fire; or some animal very similar to a Wolf. He was running out of time fast, and now, because of his stupid prank, no one was even listening to him. Not even Merry. 

He looked around again and realized that Legolas was awake. In his mad rush, he hadn't noticed the Elf's eyes following him about the camp. He hastily jumped over Frodo and then Gandalf to where the Elf was sitting against a rock. Legolas' full attention was still on him.

"Mister Legolas, please you have to listen to me. I saw something in the stream. It was coming this way! I'm not joking, please you have to believe me." Pippin begged the fair haired Elf that was seated before him. Legolas didn't move and for a moment, Pippin feared that he had never been awake at all. Then the Elf sighed and looked away.

Pippin cursed in frustration, stalking away. Then he turned around again.

"Mister Elf, you can sense things, right? Try to sense it! It won't hurt to check! Please, you have to quickly! Forget that this is me talking to you. Pretend it's Strider or someone."

Another moment passed and then Legolas' features suddenly tightened as though he'd come to a realization. In one fluid movement, he stood and turned towards the darkened woods. But at that same moment, a huge black shape shot out of the trees and hit the Elf full in the chest, sending them both flying back several yards and into the fire. Both Pippin and Merry cried out in surpise and the camp erupted into action. Strider was on his feet in an instant, Boromir, Gimli, and Gandalf a step behind him. Frodo and Sam stumbled over to Merry and Pippin, not able to tear their eyes away from the action unfolding in front of them. 

Unable to reach his weapons, Legolas grabbed a long log from the fire and brought it up, catching it in the Wolf's large jaws. The Wolf snarled and jerked, trying to toss the log away from the Elf's grasp but Legolas held each end with a firm hand. Legolas then twisted the log and heaved with all his might, throwing the Wolf off of him, and quickly rolled out of the fire, patting out the flame that had caught his sleeve. 

Strider was dashing over with his sword drawn when he heard Frodo and Pippin call him from behind. Turning, he saw a second Wolf come out of the trees and advance on the tight little group of Hobbits. The man scooped up a flaming log and ran back to stand between the the Wolf and the four Hobbits, telling the latter to stay behind him. Gimli appeared at his side with his axe in a moment and Aragorn waved the fire back and forth in front of them, warning the Wolf off. The beast stopped its advance when it saw the torch and growled for a moment. It began to pace back and forth, keeping its eyes glued to the group in front of it.

"Get back!" Strider ordered the Hobbits and they began to shuffle backwards.

On the other side of camp, the first Wolf had picked itself up. Boromir was standing directly in front of the Wolf, blocking its escape into the woods with his sword in one hand and a flaming brand in the other. Legolas was next to him and released an arrow aimed at the beast's neck. But it leaped to the side and the arrow caught it in the shoulder. It snarled, but did not seem to be hampered by the hurt. Legolas glanced at Boromir and an unspoken message passed between them. They needed to catch this Wolf from behind. 

Boromir slowly began to walk to one side of the Wolf, waving the flame about in front of him and saw Legolas beginning to move to the other side. His bow was taught and another arrow was trained on the beast, ready for an opening. The Wolf launched itself in Boromir's direction, turing its back on Legolas. But that proved a fatal mistake, as the moment it turned its back, Legolas shot it in the neck, killing it instantly. The Wolf fell to the ground with a thud and slid, coming to rest at Boromir's feet, who thrust his sword into its side to be sure it was dead.

Meanwhile, the second Wolf had seen he would get nowhere by pacing and so began to advance again, but more slowly this time. The cluster of Hobbits stood now with Gandalf, so it was only Gimli and Aragorn. The Wolf suddenly rushed Gimli and leaped at him. The Dwarf stepped into the attack and clubbed the Wolf under the chin with the haft of his axe, stunning it for a moment. Aragorn used that moment to thrust his sword deep into the Wolf's unprotected neck. The beast's howl turned to a gurgle and it went still. 

Quietness decended in the clearing. The fire sputtered and sparked, trying to stay light after being disrupted. The Hobbits were still in a small, shaking cluster, their eyes darting about as though another Wolf would jump out at them at any minute. Everyone was silent until Gimli kicked the dead Wolf at his feet and grumbled, "Well, I don't suppose these two will bother us again."

"What if there are more?" Frodo asked hesitantly.

"These seem to be alone." Aragorn said quietly. "Wolves usually travel and attack in packs. That is why these two attacked at about the same time. If there were any more, they most likely would've rushed us at the same time. These must have strayed from their pack." He looked to Legolas and the Elf nodded. Aragorn put his sword back in its place at his belt.

"Is anyone injured?" Gandalf spoke up in his practical way, and looked around at his charges. The Hobbits were shaken up a bit but physically healthy. Boromir and Aragorn were fine, Gimli had a small stratch on his shoulder, and besides a burn on his arm, Legolas was alright as well.

"Pippin, you knew they were coming!" Merry exclaimed as though just realizing it. Then his face became downcast. "And I didn't listen."

Pippin didn't really know what to say. He was still the cause of the problem, he knew. He was very thankful that no one was seriously injured, or he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Strider's face.

"Pippin, I'm sorry I did not listen. You were right and I should have believed you." The man stood to look at the rest of his companions. "Forgive me."

"This was no fault of yours, son of Arathorn." Gandalf stated.

"I am also sorry." Legolas said while yanking his arrows out of the dead Wolf. "I assumed it was another jest and I should not have. When I realized that I should listen, it was already too late. I will not let it happen again."

"But this is my fault!" Pippin announced. "If I hadn't done that stupid prank, this never would have happened. And you two would not be hurt." He said, pointing to Gimli and Legolas.

"Peregrin, the Wolves would have come whether you pulled the prank or not." Legolas said with compassion. "And besides, our wounds are hardly worth recognition. Mine will be healed soon. As well as the Dwarf's, for they have extremely thick hides. Very much like a troll or other creature. In fact, I have heard that Dwarves' veins are solid rock. Not to mention what their brains are filled with…"

"Don't start, Elf…" Gimli rumbled menacingly.

"No one must take fault for this incident." Gandalf quickly changed the subject. "But, Pippin, do you see how such jokes can cause more harm than good?"

"Yes, Gandalf. You can be sure I'll never do anything like that again." Pippin said, hanging his head.

Gandalf nodded, confident that Pippin had learned his lesson. "Now, who would like to be on next watch?"

He quickly realized that asking was not the best way to go about appointing watches. Gimli spun around and sauntered off to find his ever-lost bedroll again, and Boromir claimed to have lost his sheild. Sam and Merry had already fallen asleep on the ground and Frodo was weaving on his feet, obviously not quite aware of his surroundings. Strider announced that he must scout the area to be sure of no more predators and Legolas quickly joined him. And so Gandalf was left alone with Pippin scratching his head below him.

"Very well, I will take the next watch." Gandalf said wearily, and settled down on a nearby rock as the others began to settle in once more and the sounds of the night filled the clearing again.

**

__

Okay, now for those of you who have been following my other story, "Into the Labyrinth", don't fear, I haven't given up. This was just an idea that has been floating about in my head for a while and I needed to get it out of my system. And now it is, so I will be returning to the other one. The next chapter should be up in the next week or so…but if you read this story and you liked it, please review and let me know!! 


End file.
